


Boku no Koto Suki Nan Desu ka?

by InfiniteGold



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGold/pseuds/InfiniteGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun has been dropping hints like crazy to get Sunggyu to notice that he likes him. Sunggyu is oblivious. This calls for drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boku no Koto Suki Nan Desu ka?

It happened quite suddenly one day, just out of the blue.

 

Kim Sunggyu was sitting on the couch reading about the history of Lithuania one summer afternoon when his roommate and old friend Nam  Woohyun came in, sat down abruptly, ripped the book out of his hands, tossed it over his head then grasped him around the shoulders, crushing his lips against his.

 

Sunggyu was in total shock, but his eyes quickly slid shut in his friend's embrace and he kissed back, the sudden romantic gesture sweeping him into the moment.  Woohyun pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Sunggyu's neck and caressing the dark locks of his hair in the back, his fingers brushing over his soft skin. Sunggyu felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt  Woohyun 's touch graze over him. The kiss grew deeper, more passionate by the second; it seemed as though both were hungry for each other, couldn't get enough of the feel of their soft, supple lips moving against one another.

 

Sunggyu would never have dreamed in a million years that he'd ever be making out with Nam Woohyun , one of his few childhood friends. …Okay, so the thought  _ had  _ crossed his mind a few times, but that was only because they were living together and sometimes Sunggyu saw some things (on accident, of course) that he thought were quite nice. Woohyun had a horrible habit of leaving big, soggy footprints all over the carpet after showering, since he preferred to wrap a towel around himself and walk about while still dripping wet. Clumsy as he was, that towel hadn't always stayed put.

 

He hadn't minded for the first two weeks or so—after all, they were both guys, and friends besides—but then the sight of  Woohyun 's nicely toned, bare body still glistening with water had started triggering a different reaction. Sunggyu had never been one to actually pay  _ attention _  to his feelings, so he rudely told  Woohyun that walking around the house nude was vulgar and that he should stop.  Woohyun had come back with something about this being  _ his _  home, too, to which Sunggyu had retorted that it wouldn't be for long if he didn't start getting dressed somewhere where he couldn't see him.

 

To Sunggyu , rudeness and denial had always been easier than one: examining your feelings, and two: confessing said feelings to a certain playful idiot he knew. If you ignored something long enough, it would go away. It had worked plenty of times with annoying people he didn't like, but alas, it had been months since he began denying that there was a little something in his heart that jumped whenever  Woohyun was around. Apparently his theory didn't work for annoying people he  _ did _  like.

 

Woohyun 's hands moved down to Sunggyu's collar, his warm fingers brushing against his throat, causing a horde of butterflies to take flight within his stomach. Those butterflies began to flutter madly when Sunggyu felt the tip of something soft, warm, and insistent poke at his lips. He parted his mouth without a second thought, allowing  Woohyun to slip his tongue in. He could feel the kiss right to the core of his being, an intense, almost painful feeling tugging at the strings of his heart. Sunggyu had a feeling that after this little episode, ignoring his feelings was going to become a thousand times more difficult than before. He pushed this thought out of his head and tightened his fingers around  Woohyun 's arms. His mind felt like it was moving at the speed of light, and quite frankly, it was making him dizzy. The fact that he hadn't taken a proper breath of air since  Woohyun came in and attacked him might have something to do with the feeling he had that he was about to faint.

 

As if on cue, Woohyun pulled back slightly, allowing Sunggyu to draw in fresh air. Sunggyu suddenly felt frozen. Breaking off their kiss would mean that he would actually have to look Woohyun in the eye and sort out this mess, delightful as it was. Before he could panic, he felt Woohyun kiss him again, but differently. This time it was slow, gentle, and extremely romantic. He could almost feel the waves of adoration that were flowing from his  loud mouthed friend, the tenderness in his touch as Woohyun lightly held up his chin while their lips were meshed. They parted slowly, reluctantly, and Sunggyu found himself gazing into his warm, chocolate eyes, his heart going a mile a minute.

 

"Hey, Sunggyu,"  Woohyun said, his voice still retaining that playful edge even under the bizarre circumstances. "You still there? I didn't give you a heart attack, did I?"

 

Sunggyu dumbly shook his head, breathing lightly. The kissing part had been easy. Now he was nervous.

 

"Good, 'cause I know you can be overly dramatic about some things."

 

"I am not," Sunggyu said indignantly, finding his voice.  Woohyun laughed gently and paused, looking around the room erratically. Sunggyu got the impression that  Woohyun , too, was a bit uneasy.

 

"Did I get your attention?"  Woohyun asked, bringing his eyes back to look at his Sunggyu.

 

"What do you think? It's not everyday—or  _ ever _ , for that matter—that someone interrupts me in the middle of my studying to kiss me."  Sunggyu peered over the back of the couch. "Where'd you throw my book?"

 

"Forget about your book. I need to talk to you."  Woohyun cleared his throat.

 

"We're talking. Go ahead."

 

"Uhm… well…  Sunggyu … I'm sorry I ambushed you like that, but it's just that… you're so  _ dense _ ."

 

Sunggyu gave him a heated glare.  Woohyun grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he continued. "I mean, you're smart and all, but I've been dropping hints like crazy and it seems like you haven't even noticed."

 

Sunggyu blinked. He  _ hadn't _  noticed. "What hints? What are you talking about?"

 

"See? You're totally blind when it comes to relationships."  Woohyun crossed his arms. "And what do you mean  _ what _ _ hints _ ? I've been dragging my pride through the mud and generally looking like a fool for months in a blatant attempt to catch your attention."

 

More silence.  Woohyun looked at him and then let out a sigh. "Do you think I dropped that towel  _ that _  many times on purpose?"

 

Sunggyu felt heat rising to his cheeks. "Well,  _ yes _ ."

 

"How uncoordinated do you think I am? I was in Dongwoo's dance crew  for three years , you know!"

 

"Mooning me was supposed to be a hint?"  Sunggyu arched an eyebrow.

 

"I wasn't mooning you, I was just…"

 

"Giving me a free show."

 

" Sunggyu ! Come on, cut me some slack. You still didn't notice what I was trying to get you to do."

 

"You were trying to get me to jump you?" Sunggyu asked peculiarly.  Woohyun slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned.

 

"For someone who's gets such perfect grades, you sure are dumb as hell. Okay, what about that week you had that really big presentation to do… you know, the one that decided whether you passed or failed the course?"

 

"Mm-hmm. It was winter and I was too busy to sleep properly and you said drinking too much coffee was bad for me, so you made sure I always had a cup of hot chocolate nearby. I still don't get how hot chocolate is a big improvement over coffee."

 

"Forget that. Do you remember what I put in your drink every single time I refilled your mug?"

 

"Um… marshmallows."

 

"What kind of marshmallows?"

 

Sunggyu thought hard for a moment, scrunching his face up as he tried to remember. What the hell was  Woohyun trying to get at?

 

"Oh! Heart-shaped marshmallows," he announced.  Woohyun nodded with a smile and spread his arms wide with an expectant look on his face. Sunggyu stared at him blankly.  Woohyun raised his eyebrows.

 

"What?"  Sunggyu asked, getting irritated with the vagueness of the entire situation.

 

" _ Heart _ - _ shaped _  marshmallows. Heart. Shaped,"  Woohyun said, enunciating heavily. Sunggyu nodded slowly.

 

"Okay. You know, I was always wondering about that. It was almost Christmas yet you had heart-shaped marshmallows. Why do they even have those on the market? Weren't they for Valentine's Day?"

 

Woohyun took a deep breath and nodded. "All right. It's okay. Stay cool,  Woohyun ."

 

"Why are you acting like such a nut?"  Sunggyu asked.

 

"Me? You're the one who's utterly clueless!"

 

" _ What _  are you talking about?"

 

Woohyun sat back, taking another deep breath. "Okay. One more. Do you remember that time when you were sick a couple of weeks ago?"

 

"Yeah…"

 

"I fed you soup."

 

Sunggyu nodded. "Alphabet soup."

 

"Right. I also went through great pains to spell something out for you. Do you remember what it said?"  Woohyun looked at him hopefully.  Sunggyu paused for a long moment in thought.

 

"It said… I v-three you." He said with a confused look on his face. "I didn't understand that, so I just ate it without asking."

 

"That wasn't  _ v-three _ ! The v was turned to the side so that it looked like a less-than sign. Put that and the three together. I…"

 

"I… v—"

 

"It doesn't start with a v. What do those two symbols look like when you put them together? Come on,  Sunggyu , I feel like I'm talking to a three-year-old."

 

Sunggyu threw him a dirty look. "Well, sorry for not understanding your brainless little made-up language. We use  _ hangul _ here. Did you not pass kindergarten or something?"

 

"Arrgh! Just put them together."

 

Sunggyu looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. "Nuh-uh. It doesn't make any sense."

 

Woohyun felt like ripping his hair out. "It makes a heart, Sunggyu!  _ A _ _ heart _ ! A little heart that people use when they're chatting on the Internet or whatever!"

 

"Oh. Well, that's just stupid. What is with you and hearts, anyway?"

 

"Don't you see what it said? A heart. I heart you, Sunggyu!  I  _ like _  you, dammit! I. Like. You!"

 

Sunggyu didn't say anything and for a moment the only sound in the room was Woohyun's breathing, which, due to frustration, was heavier than usual. Sunggyu creased his forehead and gave him a long look. Woohyun  _ liked _  him. Now Sunggyu didn't know what he felt. There  was  _ something _  there, that much he was sure of. That kiss had only confirmed it.

 

"I know what you're doing. I've seen that look in your eyes before," Woohyun stated. "That's the same look I saw when you wanted to sign up for that class that was already full back when we were registering. You knew it was full, but you just refused to accept it. You  simply  _ denied _  the fact that the class was already at its limit of students."

 

"I got in, didn't I?"

 

"Only because you scared that short awkward kid  into dropping the course. I was mad at you for a whole day, on behalf of all the Youngjae 's in the world!" Woohyun coughed. "Uh...back on topic. That look. You'd better not be denying what you feel inside. Your little denial theory isn't going to work on emotions. If you  _ really  _ feel something, it's not gonna go away if you keep ignoring it."

 

Sunggyu  lets out a sigh,  "So I've noticed."

 

Woohyun started. "Huh?"

 

"I guess it started way before you decided to gallivant around the house in the buff, but it was then that I realized that I might have feelings for you. More than just platonic feelings. That's why I was so rude to you."

 

"Hold on just a minute. You've had these feelings for months?"

 

Sunggyu nodded.

 

"And you didn't act on them, even though I did everything humanly possible to get your attention focused on me? You honestly didn't notice?"  Woohyun looked incredulous. Sunggyu scowled.

 

"I don't do things halfway. If I'm going to deny something, I deny all of it."

 

"So you did notice! You noticed enough to deny the fact that I was trying to gain your affections."

 

"To be honest, I actually didn't notice. I really thought that that was the way you normally acted," Sunggyu confessed.  Woohyun pouted at him.

 

"Gee,  _ thanks _ . You don't give me enough credit. I'm not stupid!"

 

"I beg to differ,"  Sunggyu said with a tiny smirk.

 

"Shut up."

 

A pause passed between the pair. They'd been friends long enough to where silence wasn't an embarrassment, but Sunggyu found himself wanting to squirm.  Woohyun coughed and their eyes met, both a little tentative.  Woohyun spoke first.

 

"What now?" Sunggyu shrugged.

 

"Well, we both like each other…"

 

"Yeah."

 

"And we've been friends for a long time…"

 

"Yeah."

 

"And we know each other pretty well…"

 

"Yeah."

 

"And I really wish you'd say something other than yeah."

 

"Okay." Woohyun heaved a tremendously exaggerated sigh. "Sunggyu?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can I kiss you again?" Sunggyu put on the act of pondering his request. He had liked it when Woohyun had kissed him earlier. Yes, he'd definitely liked it, so much that he was actually considering letting  _ him _  dominate a bit . If it involved him being attacked by Woohyun at random hours of the day, then it was a very appealing thought indeed.

 

"We both like each other, right?" he asked finally.  Woohyun nodded.

 

"I do believe so," he said with a grin. "Well, can I? If you have to think that long about it, then I'm not sure how well this is going to work out…" Sunggyu couldn't help the smile he felt tugging at his lips. "If we both like each other, then I don't see why you need my permission to kiss me. I'm sure as hell not going to ask  _ you _  first. Be a man,  Woohyun ."

 

"I  _ am _  a man! I am so manly. I'm the manliest man you've ever met."

 

"Dork."

 

" _ Stupid _ ."

 

"I'm not stupid,"  Sunggyu said with a frown.

 

"Fine, you're just slow." Woohyun said flippantly. "And ignorant of the things happening around you."  He added and the look Sunggyu gave him almost made him snort.

 

"Say that again and see what happens," Sunggyu said threateningly.  Woohyun gave him a smirk before bringing his face close and claiming Sunggyu's lips with his own. Sunggyu's threat flew right out of his mind when he felt  Woohyun slip his arms around his waist, and he locked his hands comfortably behind  Woohyun 's neck as he kissed back indulgently.

 

"So, wait a second,"  Sunggyu said suddenly, breaking off the kiss. "This changes things, how?"

 

"Well… I don't see any reason as to why I shouldn't be able to walk around the house naked anymore,"  Woohyun said with a glint in his eye.

 

"Be serious."

 

"Oh, but I am."  Woohyun grinned and then coughed as he noticed Sunggyu's level stare. "Okay, fine… well, we'll have to tell everyone that we're probably going to start dating."

 

"Everyone who?" Sunggyu demanded.  Woohyun chuckled.

 

"Chill out, Sunggyu. Just our friends… Sungyeol, Howon, Dongwoo, Sungjong... Your brother,  etcetera, etcetera."

 

"Myungsoo definitely does not need to know, he will never shut up about it," Sunggyu sighed. "But w ho cares about them? I'm asking how does this change things between  _ us _ ."

 

Woohyun blinked. "What do you mean? We can start acting like… a couple."

 

"And that would mean…?"

 

"Come on, Sunggyu. You've never been in a relationship before?"  Woohyun raised his eyebrows as Sunggyu shook his head. "No? Okay, well, I can sort of understand that."

 

"Go to hell."

 

"Sorry. But really! Don't you ever watch TV?"

 

"I have a life, thank you very much."

 

"Hey, us TV-viewers  _ have _  lives, for your information,"  Woohyun said haughtily. Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

 

"Back to the subject?"

 

"Oh. Right. Okay, well, couples simply act… like couples," he supplied lamely.

 

"Oh, thank you,  Woohyun . I completely understand now that I've heard your brilliant description," Sunggyu said sarcastically.  Woohyun couldn't help grinning as he stood, taking Sunggyu's hand and pulling him up as well.

 

"You can't just explain these things, Sunggyu. Couples act on their feelings." A glint suddenly appeared in  Woohyun 's eyes and his grin gained a devious air. "Hmm…"

 

"What?"

 

"I think I have a solution. So, you wanna know how couples act, eh?"

 

Sunggyu paused apprehensively, struggling against taking a step away from his friend turned boyfriend. He didn't like that glint. "Yes…"

 

"Well, then,"  Woohyun said, ignoring Sunggyu's indignant cry of protest as he dragged him to the bedroom. "I'll give you a hint that'll be impossible to miss."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "are you in love with me?" in Japanese~ And I'm trying this thing where I update something every week (or at least every other week), whether it be a one-shot or chapter for one of my fics. Just to keep myself from falling into a slump. So this is my post for the last week of January~
> 
>  


End file.
